


all i've ever known

by sunflowersutra



Series: drums philosophy [3]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, fofos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: QUE DIA QUE É HOJE?ANIVERSÁRIODOMEUMOMOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!E aniversário do momolado pede fanfic fofinha feita com muito amor de presenteeeeeee. 💙💛 eu espero que você goste desse rabisquinho semi-inédito, meu amor!parabéns por mais um ano de vida, que venham muitos outros, um melhor que o outro! 💙💛💙💛💙💛 eu te amo muito muito muito, para sempre!(título: músicas fofas de hadestown)(não consegui pensar em nenhum quote de hamilton...)
Relationships: Amelia Fraga/Thalia Marchesi (Mencionado), Matheus Gilaberte/Julio Fuentes-Rojas
Series: drums philosophy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498562
Kudos: 1





	all i've ever known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> QUE DIA QUE É HOJE?  
> ANIVERSÁRIO  
> DO  
> MEU  
> MOMOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> E aniversário do momolado pede fanfic fofinha feita com muito amor de presenteeeeeee. 💙💛 eu espero que você goste desse rabisquinho semi-inédito, meu amor!   
> parabéns por mais um ano de vida, que venham muitos outros, um melhor que o outro! 💙💛💙💛💙💛 eu te amo muito muito muito, para sempre!
> 
> (título: músicas fofas de hadestown)
> 
> (não consegui pensar em nenhum quote de hamilton...)

_ “Matheeeeus…” _

A voz de Valentim ecoou pelo parquinho, enquanto o pequeno corria em direção do guitarrista assim que ele e Júlio passaram pelo portão do prédio. Matheus se abaixou ao notar a aproximação do menino, que o abraçou sem reservas, ignorando a brincadeira com seus próprios amiguinhos que acontecia há alguns metros dali e Júlio parado ao lado do mais velho, carregando consigo uma travessa de sobremesa que os dois tinham, com muita dificuldade em seguir a receita, feito na noite anterior. 

Não era segredo para ninguém que os dois fossem grandes melhores amigos desde a primeira noite que Matheus passou cuidando de Valentim enquanto Arthur precisava trabalhar até mais tarde no museu e viviam de jogar videogame juntos ou mandar desenhos um para o outro. 

_ “E ai, Tim, como cê tá?” _ , perguntou Matheus, soltando o mais novo com cuidado. 

_ “Eu tô bem, olha meu sapato novo!” _ , ele respondeu, apontando aos chinelos de borracha do Homem Aranha - herói favorito dos dois e assunto de muitas conversas entre eles. Matheus sorriu, elogiando os chinelos do menino que, finalmente, notou Júlio ali e deu um abraço tão apertado no baterista quando ao que deu em Matheus. _ “Oiii, Juju” _ , disse, ainda o abraçando.  _ “Cadê o Vito e o Luiz?” _ , perguntou o pequeno. Matheus revirou os olhos de brincadeira. _ “O Vito não veio hoje…”, _ disse o rapaz ao pequeno. _ “Tá, manda um beijo pro Luiz” _ , disse Valentim, por fim.

Matheus não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas Valentim, ainda tão novo, parecia se encaixar na rotina da casa deles tão bem como se sempre tivesse morado ali. Por vezes, quando precisava devolvê-lo aos pais, ficava dias sentido que faltava alguém ali. Logo ele, que nunca tivera qualquer carinho por crianças nem mesmo quando era uma, se via apegado ao pequeno parceirinho e todas as confusões que fazia como grande líder da gangue do parquinho. 

_“Theus, você pode brincar com a gente?”_ , perguntou Valentim, com cuidado e entusiasmo misturados na mesma medida, olhando o amigo. Matheus olhou rapidamente para Júlio, como se pedisse permissão, afinal, tinham ido até o condomínio para almoçar com os pais de Júlio e não queria ser mal educado e fazer desfeita aos sogros.  
O baterista, porém, riu e deu de ombros. _“Vai lá, quando estiver perto do almoço, eu te chamo”_ , proferiu. 

_ “Obrigadoooo, Júuuu” _ , respondeu Valentim, pegando na mão de Matheus e o puxando para o parquinho, já apresentando todos os amiguinhos e explicando a brincadeira de casinha complexa que faziam com os brinquedos. Antes de se afastar por completo, Matheus sussurrou um pedido de desculpas, ao que Júlio só fez que não ligava e sorriu, indo em direção ao elevador para o apartamento dos pais.

Assim que chegou no apartamento, depois de todos os cumprimentos aos pais e tios, quando foi questionado sobre a ausência de Matheus, o baterista riu.  _ “Valentim já roubou ele de mim” _ , respondeu, em tom de brincadeira, se sentando ao lado da prima e Thalia, que agora parecia viver junto de Ames, começando uma conversa animada com as duas.

xxx

O sol já estava se pondo, preenchendo o antigo quarto de Júlio com a iluminação da hora dourada, enquanto Matheus e Júlio estavam deitados na cama daquele quarto que muito lhes trazia memórias - pequenos momentos de janelas sendo puladas e noites juntos em segredo que agora já pareciam tão distante da vida que os dois levavam juntos. Não fazia tanto tempo assim mas haviam vivido tantas coisas e crescido tantos juntos desde então que aquelas memórias pareciam pertencer a outras vidas. Os dedos de Júlio brincavam pelos fios escuros de Matheus, em um momento que só poderia ser descrito como um momentinho de _preguiça pós almoço_ perfeito.  
_“Como foi lá no parquinho com seus amigos? Finalmente conheceu o famoso Daniel, hein…”_ , proferiu o baterista, arrancando uma risada de Matheus.

_ “Finalmente! Ju, cê tem que ver, o menino é doido. Imagina o Valentim só que  _ **_MAIS DOIDO_ ** _ ” _ , disse Matheus, dando ênfase no  _ “doido” _ .  _ “Mas foi legal. Eu sinto… eu sinto falta de cuidar do Valentim, sabe? É engraçado, eu nunca fui muito fã de criança mas ele é mó legal” _ , finalizou o rapaz, com um sorriso curto.

O comentário fez Júlio sorrir um pouco. Era inesperado ver Matheus ser tão aberto sobre sentimentos que certamente não eram tão cool assim. De certa forma, vê-lo se abrir com ele dava uma sensação de quentinho no coração. Gostava de saber que o namorado parecia confiar nele tanto quanto ele próprio confiava em Matheus.

_ “Fico feliz que você goste de crianças agora, porque tenho que se contar uma coisa…” _ , começou Júlio, com a voz séria. Rapidamente Matheus se levantou do colo de Júlio, sentando-se na cama de frente para o namorado. O rosto perdeu a cor e os olhos furta-cor estavam arregalados… por alguns segundos, até Júlio cair na risada. O guitarrista precisou de mais alguns segundos até a cor voltar ao seu rosto e a risada conseguir sair. 

_ “Namoral, eu já tava pronto para me jogar pela janela de novo…” _ , murmurou.

_ “Acho que você não tem mais idade para descer pela árvore não…”, _ brincou Júlio, ao que Matheus revirou os olhos. 

_ “Eu conheço mais essa árvore do que a nossa casa, meu príncipe” _ .


End file.
